


Needs An Invitation

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Every few nights, Veronica sees Betty in a black wig, tapping on her window, like a vampire wanting to be let in. Veronica always opens the window, even if she shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more Dark Betty fics?

Veronica tried to squirm back, the face of Betty a few inches from her. The blonde had Veronica's wrists in her hands, and had pulled Veronica to the floor. Veronica normally wouldn't expect this sort of behavior from Betty.

Then again, this wasn't exactly Betty.

"Polly" kissed Veronica on the cheek. Her perfume wafted into Veronica's nose, nearly suffocating her. Polly traced her fingers over Veronica's shoulder, making Veronica squirm even more. Polly noticed this, and smiled.

"Get off, Betty," said Veronica firmly.

Polly frowned at Veronica, but relented. Veronica pushed herself off the floor. Polly sat beside Veronica, dressed in Betty's skirt, normally buttoned up, was now pulled down to show her cleavage. Veronica tried not to stare. It felt wrong to look. Betty wasn't quite in her right mind, after all, and Veronica wasn't one to take advantage.

Polly continued to look at Veronica. Her hand was still on Veronica's leg, though it didn't go any further. It was an open door, an invitation for more. A smile played on Polly's ruby red lips.

"Why do you come here?" said Veronica. This was the third time Betty had rushed in here while calling herself "Polly." It was starting to get annoying, and Veronica was lucky that her mother hadn't noticed the intrusion yet.

"My mother wouldn't understand. She doesn't want to think about me. Plus, it would screw up Betty's life. And I trust you," said Polly. Her blue eyes focused on Veronica's, and she leaned over, kissing Veronica on the mouth.

Veronica tasted Polly's lipstick, and her heart began to race. She felt Polly squeeze her shoulders, and felt her own hands pull Polly's shirt off. Her hands felt the fabric of Polly's brassiere, and sensed Polly's body relaxing into Veronica's hands.

She pushed herself off Polly suddenly , who slowly opened her eyes. Polly wiped some of the smudged lipstick off Veronica's mouth, and smirked.

"Wonder what Betty will think in the morning," said Polly.

"Enough, Miss Hyde," said Veronica. Polly was just saying that to screw with Veronica. Though Veronica wondered how much did Betty remember of her forays as Polly?

Polly got up off the floor. She pulled her clothes back on. Veronica felt a little guilty, even though technically it was Polly who didn't belong here. As Polly began to sneak out, Veronica stopped her.

"You can always stop by", said Veronica. Polly was seriously weird, but Betty clearly needed help, and Veronica was giving her as much support as she could.

Polly smiled. It was a trademark Betty Cooper smile, made to melt the hearts of anyone who saw it. Polly touched Veronica's face, this time not to be lewd, but out of pure affection.

Then she left.

The next morning, Veronica caught up with Betty, who was taking books out of her locker. Betty, as usual, had no memory of last night. Veronica chatted with Betty about her newspaper and about her mother, trying not to mention that she had made out with Betty last night.

"I've been having weird dreams lately," said Betty.

"About what?" said Veronica innocently.

"Of being in your room. With that black wig on," said Betty. Her face scrunched up, like she was trying to remember something on the edge of her mind.

"Oh?" said Veronica. She tried not to look guilty.

Not that she had anything to feel guilty about. She had only kissed Polly a few times, and Polly had always been the initiator. If anything, it was Betty with the weird repressed lesbo desires.

Or at least that's what she told herself, when "Polly" showed up a few nights later. One day, she would tell Betty about this.

But not tonight.

~~~~


End file.
